


Under the Table

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick can't resist the reader in her sexy dress while having dinner with everyone in Alexandria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

“Not bad, Y/N.” You whisper to yourself, as you look at yourself in the mirror of the room you and Rick share, admiring the way the black dress flatters your figure. The dress hugged your breasts tightly before flaring out around your waist. Now, you didn't normally wear dresses, not seeing the practicality in them now, but it did feel nice to dress up nice for once. Tonight the whole group was coming over for dinner; you had made a huge batch of spaghetti and Carol was bringing over some of her acorn cookies for dessert. 

“Holy shit, you look incredible, Y/N.” Rick breathes, his eyes raking over your body hungrily as you enter the kitchen. You blush, walking over and pressing your lips to his cheek softly. His arms wrap around your body, pulling you close as he kisses you heatedly. You gasp into his mouth as his hands migrate down your body, grabbing your ass. 

“Mmmmm, you’re not wearing any panties, aren’t you?” He husks as he pulls away from your lips. You shake your head no in answer to his question.

"You naughty girl," He husks as his hand moves to pull the hem of your dress up, but a knock at the door interrupts your moment. Rick whines, his head dropping onto your shoulder in disappointment. 

“Sorry, baby. You knew they were coming.” 

“I’d rather you be cumming instead of them.” You smack his arm as you pull away to go answer the door. 

“I got it!” Carl yells from the living room, and you head back to the counter to grab everything needed to set the table. Rick comes up behind you, pressing you against the counter, you gasp when you feel his erection digging into your hip. 

“Just so you know, I’m gonna peel that dress off of you later and fuck you senseless.” He growls in your ear before pulling away and going into the living room to greet your guests. Gathering yourself, you take a deep breath before resuming your task.

Dinner is going well; everyone is gathered around the table, eating and laughing, when you feel a hand on your knee. You glance at the seat next to you where Rick is sitting, but he is carrying on a conversation with everyone, acting like nothing is going on. Shrugging it off, you continue eating. The hand on your knee moves to your inner thigh and starts sliding upward. You press your knees together, and reach under the table, grabbing his wrist and pushing it away. He glances over you and you send him a stern look. What if someone noticed? What if Carl noticed? Oh god, you would never live that down. 

A few minutes pass and you relax, thinking that Rick got the message. You gasp in surprise, banging your knee on the table in your surprise as he touches you again, but instead of running his hand up your thigh, he quickly reaches under the skirt of your dress and runs his fingers along your wet folds. You whine quietly, opening your legs to allow him better access. A small smirk crosses his face as he begins rubbing circles around your clit under the table. 

“Are you okay?” Carol asks and you nod. 

“I’m fine. Just hit my knee on the table.” Satisfied with your answer, she turns back to Maggie and continues their conversation about how Maggie’s pregnancy is going.  
His strokes quicken and you clear your throat to cover a moan. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look so good.” Maggie voices, looking concerned. 

“Maggie’s right, you do look a little flushed.” Rick teases as he continues touching you underneath the tablecloth. 

“I don’t feel so well. I think I’m going to go lie down,” You say, making your voice sound weak to quell any suspicion, as you stand abruptly from the table and head upstairs. Walking back into the bedroom, you shut the door behind you and sit at the foot of the bed. Rick enters the room not even five minutes later, wasting no time in walking over to you and pulling you to your feet before taking your lips with his in a passionate kiss. 

His hands drift around to the back of your dress, unzipping it and pulling the straps from your shoulders. Rick admires your body as the dress slowly reveals it as it slips from you. You step out of it as it falls to the ground before sitting back on the bed and pulling Rick on top of you by the collar of his button up shirt. His kisses drift away from your lips down your neck, over your breasts and abdomen as he settles between your open thighs. 

“Rick!” You cry loudly as he plunges two fingers inside your opening before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking. You throw your head back in pleasure as the feeling from downstairs begins to build again. 

“Oh my god!” He increases the speed of his movements and you feel your orgasm approaching. 

“I’m so close!” You whine and he crooks his fingers upward, brushing them over your g-spot and catapulting you over the edge. 

“Fuck, oh my god!” You cry wantonly, grabbing his hair in your fist as he licks you through your high. Rick pulls away, wiping his lips off on his sleeve as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. You impatiently begin unbuckling his pants, pushing them down his thighs to expose his erection. 

“Fuck me, Rick! I can’t wait.” You whimper as kneels on the bed, settling his hips between your open thighs. 

“Someone’s impatient.” He teases, chuckling at the glare you send his way.

“Shut up and fuck me!” You whine in response to his teasing, but your words are cut off abruptly as he snaps his hips forward, burying himself inside you.

“Rick, oh my god!” You cry as he falls forward, catching himself on his hands as he begins to increase the force of his thrusts. The headboard begins crashing against the wall with each thrust. You know that everyone can probably hear you downstairs, but you don’t care. You run your fingers down to his ass, pulling him deeper inside you. 

The sound of the headboard banging against the wall and your loud cries of pleasure make everyone downstairs look up at the ceiling in shock. Carl grimaces as he hears you call his dad’s name and stands up, completely disgusted.

“Yeah, I’m out.” He says quickly before grabbing his sister and practically running out of the house. Everyone chuckles at his reaction before following him. 

“Oh fuck!” Rick groans in response and you can feel yourself getting close again. 

“You close?” He grunts and you nod your head frantically, answering his question. You can feel your walls beginning to tighten around him as you wind up like a spring

“Cum for me, Y/N. Come on, squeeze that little pussy around my cock.” He says and the combination of his filthy words and brutal thrusts make your orgasm crash over you. Your body quakes as wave after wave of pleasure run through you. Rick’s thrusts become sloppy as his release approaches. Cursing, he pulls out of you quickly before cumming on your stomach. He lets out a long, satisfied moan before rolling onto his back next to you on the bed as you both catch your breath. 

“I told you I was gonna fuck you senseless,”

“Well no one can say you’re not a man of your word,” You quip as you stand from the bed to go clean yourself off. 

“Do you think they heard us?” You ask as you re-enter the bedroom and lie on the bed next to him, cuddling into his side.

“I don’t know, Y/N, you weren’t exactly quiet.” Rick teases as you both drift off to sleep.

The next morning you wake up to see that Rick has already gone. Getting dressed in your usual jeans and a flannel, you leave for the day. Maggie is already in the garden planting tomatoes when you get there. 

“Well you sure look better,” She remarks as she notices you walking over to her. 

“Yeah, I guess I just needed to sleep,” You lie as you grab a pair of gloves and begin helping her. 

“Hmm, well next time you decide to ‘sleep’ while you have company, you might want to pull your bed frame away from the wall.” She teases making you blush furiously. 

“Was it that bad?” You ask, cringing. 

“Well let’s just put it this way, I haven’t even heard that many ‘oh gods’ in church.” She quips and you bury your face in your hands, laughing softly before shrugging it off and getting back to work.

“Don’t worry about it, Y/N.” She teases, elbowing you softly.

“But in all seriousness, do you think I could borrow that dress?” She asks before you both burst into laughter.


End file.
